


I've got two faces

by BringMeThePhan



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurry goes all demon at one point, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, I'm not tagging my smut, I'm sorry mother for I have written sin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic!Ryan, Roadtrip, Soulmate AU, Super Random, They go on a road trip, This gets better trust me, Tyler is depressed, demon!brendon, i'm not sorry for writing this weird stuff, this is really weird, trigger warning, triggering, tyler is blurrface's vessel, you see colors when you meet your soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a special case who can see colors before meeting his soul mate like how everyone else did, thanks to the presence of his second soul Blurryface. But this isn't as good for Tyler, who's come to fear the color red in light of recent events. But what happens when a new guy starts talking to him- with bright red hair? Tyler's world gets turned completely around, that's for sure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Humble Start of His Downfall-ACT I SCENE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chloe_angel_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_angel_way/gifts).



> So I had an idea after talking about Blurryface with a friend. So I took it and went with it for like, a really long time. Needless to say I've got plenty to update regularly for a while lol. Tell me what you guys think, feedback is always appreciated!

_Just do it! It’s not like ending your life will make things worse._  
  
“No. I-I just can’t!” I called out weakly to Blurry. Every day it was the same thing- wake up from nightmares, go to school and get shoved in a locker and/or picked on, come home to be ignored, listen to Blurry torment me, try to sleep, repeat. The same cycle, over and over and over. All because of the color red. I thought I was lucky at first when I could see more colors than everyone else. Now, the only people who are truly lucky is everyone but me. I’d give it to them if I could, I’d do anything to get rid of him.  
_Are you going to do it or not!? ___  
  
“I already said, I can’t!”  
_Such a shame. You can’t even be depressed right._  
  
Blurry reprimanded before his voice faded, his color appearing in the fresh cuts across my wrists. I sighed before wiping the blood, trying to stop the flow before too much was lost. That happened only once, and the experience from that was enough to make me want to make sure it never happens again. I bandaged my wrists before changing into pajamas and lying in bed, exhausted from the recent conversation, and the day and just living in general.  
  
_Sweet dreams, Tyler. _Blurry sickeningly called out as I closed my eyes.__  


I woke with a start when my alarm went off, groaning from the annoyance of just barely falling asleep before it went off. I turned it off and got ready for school, attempting to prepare myself for what was to come later. Once I was ready I started walking to school, not bothering to say goodbye to my family. It’s not like they’d pay attention anyways.  
  


_No one would notice if you left right now. You could do it in the bathroom._  
  
_**I already said, I’m not doing it. I can’t. ****** ___  
  
_Oh Tyler, you’ll never know if you don’t try. ___  
  
_**I already did. You made me do it before ****** ___  
  
_Well then you can’t give up yet. Like me, I haven’t given up trying to help you yet. ___  
  
_**But that wouldn’t help. You know that.** ___  
  
_It wouldn’t? I wouldn’t help to stop all of the pain you feel? To stop your family from ignoring you? To stop everyone here from treating you badly? ___He did have a point, it would end all of that.  
  
_I know I’m right. I’m just trying to help you. All I’ve ever done is to help you. They don’t understand you, you’re different. I understand you though, I’m a part of you after all. ___I sighed and didn’t respond, thinking over what Blurry said. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the teacher started talking loudly.  
  
“Oh! You must be the new student. Joshua, right?”  
  
“Just Josh, please.” My eyes widened at the sight of the new guy, fear taking over and making me feel sick to my stomach.  
  
His hair was bright red.  



	2. New Kid On The Block- ACT I SCENE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember that boy band New Kids On The Block? Because I do, my older sister was OBSESSED with them until like 2005 (thanks Pete). I listened to a lot of their music writing this for some weird reason, I don't actually know like nostalgia or something. I don't even like boy bands lol

I stared out the window for the rest of the class. I didn’t want to talk to the new kid sitting by me, his red hair, or Blurry talking to me. I just wanted to disappear. And my wish was granted when they bell rang.  
  
"Hey- um, I’m sorry, I don’t know your name. But can you help me with my schedule?” The new kid, Josh, smiled hopefully in my direction. Against everything I was thinking, I walked over to him.  
  
“Sure. Can I see your paper? And I’m Tyler.” Josh handed his schedule over to me, making my blood run cold when I read through it.  
  
“You have all the same classes as me, so you can follow me around for today, until you’re familiar with the campus.” Josh sighed in relief when he heard that.  
  
“Thank goodness I’ll know someone else in my classes! Do you think they lined our schedules up like that on purpose?” I just shrugged, hoping he wouldn’t try to talk to me a lot. It’s nothing against him personally, it’s his hair that I can’t stand. It makes me afraid. Afraid he’ll be like Blurry, it’s his color after all.  
  
“Maybe.”  


Most of our classes passed in silence while I wrote, which is what I wanted. That’s not what happened at lunch though. Josh constantly tried to make conversation with me while I wrote in my notebook.  
  
“So how long have you been here?”  
  
“My whole life. I was raised in this town.”  
  
“That’s pretty cool. It seems nice here.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
He fell silent, before finding a new thing to ask about.  
  
“What’re you writing in there?” He moved slightly closer, probably from curiosity. I moved away from him, moving so he couldn’t see into my notebook.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Oh. Is it like something you do to vent?”  
  
“I guess so."  
  
“Cool. I usually just go bang on my drums for a few hours if I need stress relief.” He chuckled slightly before silence settled over us. He must’ve taken a hint after that because he started eating after.  
  
“You don’t talk much, do you?”  
  
I couldn’t see why he’d want to talk to me, but I still answered.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Why not? I-If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”  
  
Why? Why would he ask? I just met him, why would he care so soon?  
  
_He doesn’t really care. I do. I care what you think, Tyler. ___  
  
“Stop it.” I started getting frustrated. I couldn’t handle Josh and Blurry bothering me right now, I can barely handle one at a time.  
  
“Stop what? I wasn't doing anything.” Josh looked confused.  
  
“N-Nothing, it’s nothing.” I shoved my face in my notebook trying to avoid further conversation about that. I’m not sure he would understand, and I didn’t want to tell him anyways. Luckily before he could respond, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is the real be beginning of the story. So, buckle up, keep all arms/feet/legs in the vehicle, yaddyaddyadda all that other fun junk cause this is going to be a wild ride!


	3. Newsflash: Only sometimes quiet is violent- ACT I SCENE III

“Hey- Tyler!” Josh shouted from across the street before running over on my way home.  
  
“Hey.” I turned the music from my earbuds down to be polite, but I really didn’t want him here.  
  
“Fancy that, we even live by each other.” He chuckled slightly before continuing. “Hey, I have a question- well more like a favor- to ask of you.”  
  
“Sure. Ask away.”  
  
“Could you come over after school to help me catch up? Or give me your number to text you if I need help, if you can’t make it over?” I sighed slightly. Why did he constantly want to be with me? It’s not like I was special in any way (well, a good kind). If I did go over to his house after school, I wasn’t stuck in my house for as long as usual at least.  
  
“Sure. I can come over right now, I’ll just have to text my parents when we get there.”  
  
“Sweet! C’mon dude, it’s this way.” His smile grew as he led the way to his house.  


“Well, here we are. My parents are at work until 6, but you’re welcome to stay after for dinner if you’d like.” He opened the door and held it open for me, following me in and sitting on the couch.  
  
“Make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink or a snack? I don’t think I saw you eat anything during lunch.” Huh. I guess I hadn’t been eating. I didn’t really notice, since food wasn’t at the forefront of my mind usually.  
  
“I’m good, thanks. Maybe just some water.” He nodded before going into another room and coming back with a bottle of water and a Red Bull, I assumed for him.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“So what now?” He chuckled slightly.  
  
“Do you wanna hang out for a little before starting? We did just get out of school so that’d be like, way overworking it.” He did have a point, and the longer I was here I wasn’t home.  
  
“Sure. What do you want to do?”  
  
_You know you shouldn’t be here, Tyler. He’s trouble and you know it. ___  
  
_**It’s not like you’re any better though.**_  
  
_I am better. I understand you, I help you. What would you do without my help? You need me and you know it. ___  
  
_**I know I do. But I told him I’d help, so I have to stay, at least today. ****** ___  
  
“Hello? Tyler?” I was snapped out of my daze by Josh waving his hand.  
  
“Huh- oh I’m not sure, watch tv?” Josh looked concerned for a second before smiling and turning the tv on.  
  
“Have you ever see the X-Files?”  


I came home a few hours later, after watching some of the X-Files and helping Josh with our math homework. Tomorrow he wanted me to come over again to help with English, but I wasn’t sure I could. It was hard to be there with Blurry constantly talking in the background.  
_You shouldn’t go back there. It’s not safe, he could hurt you. He’s got red on him after all. ___  
  
_**That’s true, but he doesn’t seem mean. He seems really nice. ****** ___  
  
_He’s just fooling you into a false sense of security. When the time is right he’s going to hurt you. ___  
  
I sighed before going through my bag to write in my notebook, only to find it gone. Weird. I looked throughout my entire room, and started to panic when I didn’t find it anywhere.  
  
_Josh must have it. I told you he was trouble. He’s probably reading it right now, learning all of your darkest secrets. ___  
  
Blurry sounded all too happy to come to that conclusion. What if he was right, and Josh was reading it? I couldn’t bear to see what would happen if he did, he’d probably leave me. Which I wouldn’t mind, but it’d be for the wrong reason which is the part I wouldn’t like. Maybe I can text him about it, we did exchange numbers after all.  
  
**Hey its Tyler did I leave my notebook at your house?? ******I got a response back almost immediately. So at least he’s not too distracted by reading it to answer.  
  
**Hey!! And yeah, you left it on the couch, want me to hold on to it for you? ******  
  
**Yes!!! You are a LIFESAVER!!! Whatever you do dont read it though ******  
  
**OK. See you tomorrow then friend :) with ur notebook ******  
  
**Thank you so much!!! ******  
  
**Np**  
  
I put my phone away and went to go to bed not hearing anything from Blurry, which was weird. Good I guess, but weird. I was too tired to investigate now though, so I decided on trying to get some sleep.  



	4. If You're A Bird, I'm A Bird- ACT I SCENE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~No I didn't google quotes from The Notebook for the title ha you're full of crap. Even though it has like NOTHING to do with this chapter except that poor smol bean Tyler stressing about his notebook being read ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story from school today cause I think I'm funny: In my french class I have friends that aren't friends anymore lol. One called me "devil girl" for watching a Black Veil Brides video on my phone when I finished my work, and the other called Pierce The Veil "satanic little shits." Long story short they both got hit with flying pens while the teacher watched, and I didn't get a detention. WHOO!

I woke up to my alarm the next morning, not feeling well-rested, but not having nightmares either. In fact, I didn’t see the color red once in my sleep. I shrugged it off as over exhaustion, or worry about my notebook, and got ready for school.  
  
“Hi Tyler!” Josh walked over to me on our way to school, cheerful as ever  
“Hey. Do you have my notebook?” His face dropped before he groaned in frustration.  
  
“I knew I was forgetting something! I’m really sorry Tyler. You can get it back when you come over later though.” His smile returned.  
  
“I-I actually can’t come over today. My mom has… a dentist appointment. And she wants me to drive her. So I can’t make it today. Sorry.” I hoped he didn’t see right through me, sweating nervously when his eyebrow was raised.  
  
“Okay, I’ll make sure to bring it by after school if you want.”  
  
“Can you hold onto it until tomorrow actually? No one’s going to be home after school today.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“Thanks.”  


Josh was really quiet throughout today, including our walk home, while I was stressed about my notebook being at his house until tomorrow. What if curiosity got the best of him? What if his parents found it and read it? I couldn’t bear to think of what would happen if anyone read what was in there. I guess Josh must’ve noticed, because before I could say anything his arms were around me reassuringly.  
  
“No one’s going to read your notebook.” He smiled sweetly before walking to his house, leaving me standing in the driveway. I went into my house and into my room, afraid of what would happen tonight. I had nothing to stop Blurry or ignore him now, I was completely at his mercy.  
  
_That’s it, just a little more. ___Blurry cooed as more blood flowed from the cuts I was making, each slice bringing a new line on red. Needless to say, I'm not strong.  
  
_Good. Now to bring out more red. Push on them. ___Broken sobs escaped my lips as blood continued to pour out of anywhere on me I had cut, so mostly everywhere.  
  
_You’re doing so good. All that’s left to do is wait. ___  
  
"Wait for what?" I heard Blurry chuckle as the room starting to spin, the world slowly encasing itself in black. The only thing that could bring me out of this was the distant sound of buzzing, like my phone. The only reason my phone would be going off is if-  
  
_Josh. ___  
  
I ran after my phone picking it up. I didn’t trust him with knowing what was happening, but I’d trust him over this any day, red hair and all.  
  
**Hey friend :) I dyed my hair wanna see? ******I could barely make out the text message, fighting to stay awake.  
  
**Sure. Howcan yu tell what color itiis though? ******  
  
**Idk. I just picked a random box lol ******Attached to the text was a picture of him with blue hair. Blue. It calmed me, and suited him really well. I was about to comment on the color when I remembered that I’d have to tell him about everything if I did.  
  
**Can’t tell what th color it is, but I bet it looks cool ******  
  
**Cool?! It looks SICK!!! B) ******  
  
**You cn SEE the color??? ******  
  
**Yes… and no. It’s hard to explain. I’ll tell you tomorrow.** Unfortunately for both me and Josh, I didn’t see his text, the darkness creeping up on me and finally winning.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only person in existence to have never seen/read The Notebook before? Cause I haven't. Ever.


	5. It Could Be Worse, I Could Be Taking You There WIth Me- ACT I SCENE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I found my older sister's eyeliner while cleaning and so i put it on.
> 
> Who the fuck puts glitter in black eyeliner? But other than that I look badass and feel like an emo princess that could rule the world with Fall Out Boy as my royal anthem(s)  
> (speaking of Fall Out, anyone guess where I got the title from?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO HAS SPRING BREAK SO NOW I'M PUTTING A PUBLISHING SCHEDULE IN FOR TWO CHAPTERS A DAY? MEEE WHOOO!!!!!

**JOSH'S POV UNTIL FURTHER NOTED ******

“Mom, I’m worried about a friend.” I sighed, sitting at the table for dinner. We always talked about what was going on at dinner, good and bad.  
  
“I’m glad you made a friend already sweetie, but what seems to be wrong?”  
  
“I don’t know. He says things sometimes that aren’t related to what we’re talking about, he zones out a lot before that happens, and then he’s been coming over to help me with my homework, but he said he couldn’t today. And he gave the lamest excuse for it ever. Do you think he doesn’t like me?” I looked towards my mom for advice, her eyes gleaming.  
  
“Oh, Joshie. Has anything else happened since you’ve met him?”  
  
“Well no- not really… besides, I want to know how to help him.”  
  
“I’m not sure how to do that without talking to him about it. He might seem uncomfortable talking about it, but he might need to. It sounds an awful lot like he needs you there for him.” I smiled slightly, thinking over her words.  
  
“Yeah. Is it okay if I go visit him after dinner? He lives right down the street.”  
  
“Of course. Just be back by 11.”  
  
“Thanks mom!” I hugged her before finishing dinner quickly and running to his house.  


One thing he wasn’t lying about earlier was that no one was home, even though the door was unlocked. I walked in quietly, calling out for him.  
  
“Tyler? I have your notebook.” I remembered it this time, and read a page or two before I remembered my promise. But he didn’t have to know that part. For me though, all it did was confirm that he definitely was not alright. That, or an insanely creative genius- maybe both. I found a stair case and went up it to see an open door at the end of the hall.  
  
“Tyler?” I walked in and saw someone slumped over on the bed- Tyler- with blood pooling on the sheets by him and onto the floor. The color of it, completely new to me, made me sick.  
  
“Oh my god Tyler, is everything okay? What happened?” He didn’t respond, but I found he still had a pulse upon further investigation. I had to get him to a hospital, now. I called my mom and let her know what was happening before taking the car to the hospital, with Tyler out cold in the passenger seat.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been prewriting this and I've finished the last few chapters today! ~~I'm not giving anything away but all I've gotta say is I'm so fucking sorry I cried ~~~~~~


	6. My Mom Can Out-mean Your Mom- ACT I SCENE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks MeowBlast for your comment! (I love hearing from you guys by the way). Unfortunately, I couldn't make the chapters longer without changing too much, so instead I'll be publishing two a day instead of one like I had originally planned (the note about the schedule on the last chapter has been changed to keep this consistent with it so I'm not misinforming everyone). I hope that helps and I'm really sorry I couldn't lengthen the chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember the cartoon My Life As A Teenage Robot? It used to be my favorite show. And I also thought Brad was pretty hot, I'm pretty sure he was my first crush in 3rd grade. Him and Danny Phantom. And this is probably exhibit A of why I'm so messed up and antisocial

Tyler was admitted quickly into the hospital, being held overnight to recover what blood he lost. I stayed with him until visiting hours ended, and then I decided to tell his family what happened. They weren't home when it happened, so they're probably worried about where he is.

When I knocked on the door though, I found that to not be quite so true.  
  
"Can I help you?" A woman, I assumed his mom, answered the door.  
  
"Yeah, are you Tyler's mom? I'm Josh, one of his friends from school. We also just moved in down the street." The woman scoffed.  
  
"Tyler doesn't have friends. He hasn't had any in a while." That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. He's her son, how could she be so cold!?  
  
"Oh. Well I thought you'd might like to know what happened earlier. I found him covered in blood, so I took him in the hospital. They say he's doing better now, but they're keeping him overnight just to be sure."  
  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know Josh." She smiled falsely before closing the door, practically slamming it in my face. _That's_ what he has to deal with? I can't imagine what it must be like. She never told me if they're getting him from the hospital or not. I guess we'll find that out later.

I hardly slept, worry filling me. I hadn't been this worried about someone else before, why was he different? I couldn't figure it out, all that came to mind was that color of his blood around him. Wait, color! He wasn't- was he? It did make sense though, different colors started popping up since I hugged him earlier today. I also thought of his notebook, he mentioned color a lot in there I think, on the page that I read. I could check, but I promised I wouldn't read it. But he wouldn't find out about it, not if I didn't mention it. Besides this could be important- for both of us. It felt wrong, but I read through it anyway, the melodic patterns of his words taking over my senses until I could sleep. He wrote about some really dark stuff, but it was really good too. They could make good songs. Or poetry, it was like very aggressive poetry. I liked a lot of it, despite the dark content he wrote about. He was definitely gifted though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I ate a restaurant called BJ's and it was like a brewery unbeknownst to me. So I also learned today while eating ice cream off a big cookie made in a pizza tin that I'm really immature and should probably not go back there for that reason. But that pizza was so good I'm not avoiding that place ever!!! So if you see a BJ's while looking for food it's good, I recommend it


	7. Take Off Your- No wait, put your colors back on- ACT I SCENE VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like being a rebel so I wore my newfound eyeliner out today instead of just around my house. And it actually looks decent and I'm proud of that! But I keep having a mini heart attack every time I see my mom looking at me weird, and everyone else complimenting my eyes like this feels so weird

The next morning, I saw Tyler in first period, hugging him tightly while still trying to be gentle. “I brought your notebook.”  
  
“Thanks. You didn’t read it, did you?” _Oh crap. ___Should I tell him? I didn’t read much of it though, but I still read it.  
  
“Not at all. I promised, didn’t I?” He flashed a genuine smile before putting it in his bag.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“So, I went to tell your parents about how I found you.” His face dropped immediately.  
  
“Y-You found me? Like that?”  
  
“Yeah. And your mom didn’t react how I thought she would when I told her. I have a question though: That liquid that was around you, what was it?”  
  
“Blood, I think.”  
  
“It didn’t look like blood.” His eyes widened.  
  
“W-What do you mean it didn’t? What did it look like?”  
  
“It’s hard to explain. It’s also kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, with my hair.”  
  
“What about it?” He started looking really concerned, like he was almost about to cry.  
  
“Maybe we should talk about it after class, it’s kind of a heavy subject.”  
  
“Okay, then we’ll skip class.” I guess there’s was no way to get out of this now; I had gained his full interest. We both got up right before the tardy bell could ring, sneaking out to sit under the bleachers in the stadium.  


“What’s going on Josh? W-With the blood, and your hair. You’re freaking me out. I mean not as much as before, when your hair was red, but-“  
  
“You can see color?” My eyes widened, as well as my hopes plummeting.  
  
“Yeah… it’s not how you think it’d work though, I don’t have a soul mate like everyone else.”  
  
“Like, at all?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“Well then how can you see color?” He sighed before pulling out his notebook, quickly sketching something on one of the back pages.  
  
“Him.” What he had drawn looked just like him, but with red eyes and black hands and neck.  
  
“But that’s you?”  
  
“No- well yes, but no. I have two souls.” I hoped I hadn’t heard the last part right, but the tearful look in his eyes said otherwise.  
“And he wants me dead.”  



	8. That's How The Romance Unfolds- ACT I FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I was able to get more music on my ipod and I'm really happy now since I have Panic! At The Disco's new album on there finally! And I went on a boat it was horrible

TYLER'S POV AGAIN (fair warning from this point on it switches between Tyler and Josh's perspectives a lot. I'll tell you which one it is though, so don't panic!)

Muffled sobs sounded as I started crying. Josh moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing circles in my back.  
  
“You’re not dead now though, so you must be strong.” He smiled weakly.  
  
“N-No. I’m only alive because y-you. You’re t-the one who found me, you brought me to the ho-hospital. You saved my life, Josh.” He blushed slightly.  
  
“What are friends for?”  
  
“Are we?”  
  
“Friends? Yeah, I think we are.” We stayed like that until I calmed down, and even then Josh still wouldn’t let go.  
  
“Tyler?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What do you call blood? The color of it.”  
  
“R-Red…”  
  
“Red?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I don’t like it.” I chuckled slightly and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
“Me either. Your hair was red you know, before you dyed it blue.”  
  
“Blue?”  
  
“The color it is now. When did you start seeing colors?” If he was seeing colors too, did that mean we were really soul mates?  
  
“Yesterday. After I hugged you, it was kind of like a light switch went off, but gradually. So like a dimmer switch.” He chuckled slightly.  
  
“Yesterday? T-That’s when he left, and colors started looking different. They look brighter, better.” Josh looked up at the sky and smiled before whispering breathy in amazement.  
  
“Blue.” I started fake coughing and giggling.  
  
“What was that? I couldn’t hear it over your dog breath.”  
  
“Oh ha, ha. I said blue. The sky, it’s blue.” He giggled slightly.  
  
“Yeah.” I smiled.  
  
“So are we… y’know, soul mates?”  
  
“I guess so. I’m not really sure though.”  
  
“There’s always one other way to find out if this isn’t enough.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“We can kiss.” I giggled and smiled.  
  
“Sure thing, dog breath.”  
  
“Wait, really? I was joking- I didn’t think that’d actually work!” He blushed slightly and smiled, while I puckered my lips.  
  
“My lips are waiting.” He giggled before pecking my lips, but lingered after. I blushed, moving closer to him, pulling away and resting my head on his chest.  
  
“If your heart beat is any indication, I’d have to say it’s a definite yes.” He chuckled.  
“I think so.”  
  
"How do we tell everyone else though?"  
  
“I don’t know. Let’s just do one thing at a time.” He smiled before pressing his lips against mine again.  



	9. Dinner or die-nner?- ACT II SCENE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is getting really well received, thank you guys! I love writing and all the nice comments or kudos I'm getting on this always brightens my day so just, thank you. Thank you so much :)

JOSH'S POV

I couldn’t get enough of this. It had been a week since the incident with the hospital, and Tyler was getting better. We didn’t tell anyone yet though, about us being soul mates. That’s why he was coming over for dinner tonight instead of just after school to hang out.  
  
“Are sure this is fine?” He self-consciously glanced over his outfit in the mirror.  
  
“You look fine. You always do.” He blushed slightly and fixed the sleeves on his button-up.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“I guess so.” We walked over to my house from his (going out the back to avoid his family), Tyler gripping my hand tightly for comfort. I ran my thumb over the back of his hand before opening the door. “You’re gonna do fine, love.” We walked around the corner in the front room, sitting down on the couch.  


“Hi Tyler! Are you staying for dinner tonight?”  
  
“Yep. I hope you don’t mind having an extra person, Mrs. Dun.” She looked over at our clasped hands and smiled sweetly.  
  
“You just call me Momma. Can you help me set the table Joshie?”  
  
“Sure.” I kissed Tyler’s cheek before getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
“Just wait ‘til your dad comes home in a few minutes.” She chuckled, handing me plates.  
  
“Why? Is he not going to like it?”  
  
“No, not at all! We love both of you no matter what. He owes me money now.” She laughed slightly before we finished setting the table.  


“So, Tyler. How have you been?” My dad started conversation with him, clearly making him a little uncomfortable.  
  
“Pretty good. A lot better lately than before though.” He smiled at me, reaching for my hand under the table. I laced our fingers together and smiled back. My dad looked like a lightbulb went off before sighing and walking away, coming back with his wallet.  
  
“27, 28... 30. As promised.” He sat back down at the table, looking defeated but his eyes glowed with happiness.  
  
“Why were you paying her right now?” Tyler looked confused.  
  
“We had a bet on how long it’d take for you two to tell us you were soul mates. It was pretty obvious when Josh came home about a week and a half ago, and didn’t close the door when he was dying his hair.” I blushed crimson while my mom laughed, trying to hide my face by looking down at dinner. Tyler laughed slightly.  
  
“Oh yeah? What happened when he dyed his hair?”  
  
“Well, he got dye all over the bathroom floor for starters. Blue dye is really hard to get off white tile, son. And you could probably hear him screaming from a block over, he was so surprised!” He started laughing, as well as everyone else.  
  
“I was genuinely freaked out! My hair was usually different shades of gray, and then it’s not! Wouldn’t that alarm you?”  
  
“Aw, poor Jish. You must’ve been horrified.” Tyler smiled at me between laughing. My face flushed even more as I started to laugh along. I must’ve looked pretty stupid.  
  
“The best part is probably that he didn’t know you were soul mates at first, and started asking us about his hair. It was a very awkward conversation, trying to explain to him what that meant. But, it seems that all is well now. After all, he has you.” He smiled as nice conversation continued throughout the rest of the meal.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I love the fact that my parents are ignoring the fact that I have homework it makes it so much easier to procrastinate ~~~~~~GUESS WHO FINALLY SAW DEADPOOL TODAY AND I FRICKEN LOVED IT!!!!!


	10. Sexy-Sexy-Happy-Gay-Time- ACT II SCENE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there's plenty of smut in this chapter. If you're not comfortable reading about two guys having a really gay time (in more than one sense), than you can skip this. It's not relevant to the plot so you don't need to read it if you don't want to. For the rest of you nastys who like this stuff, I'm sorry this is my first time writing smut so it's probably not the best. But oh well I tried. ~~I like how I call you guys nastys but it's like who's the one who wrote this oh right me so that means I'm really nasty too but idk I forgot where I was going with this oops oh well ~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at my local team's hockey game and the opposing team's fans were obnoxious so I told them they weren't sick, and they looked at me like I was crazy. So I sat there in my awkward little metaphorical bubble saying that it's not me being weird they're just uneducated, and my sister didn't agree so whatever. And they played Fall Out Boy a lot so I was really feeling the music selection

“Bye sweetie! Come back tomorrow, I’m making spaghetti!” My mom called out from the front porch as we walked back to Tyler’s. I was spending the night there tonight.  
  
“Are you sure you want to come over to my place? What if my parents see you?”  
  
“Then we’ll tell them. We can’t hide this from everyone forever.” He sighed.  
  
“I guess you’re right then. But what if they want me to move out?”  
  
“Then you can live in my house. You were just there, so you know my family loves you.”  
  
“But what if-“ I cut him off by pecking his lips. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll just take this one step at a time.” He smiled slightly before grabbing my hand.  
  
“One step at a time.”  


We hopped over the gate to his yard, him helping me over. I gently kissed his lips after sitting down by him, lingering before pulling away abruptly.  
  
“Thanks baby boy.”  
  
“S-Sure.” I giggled slightly.  
  
“Aw, is someone smitten?” He blushed.  
  
“No! Wait- well, yeah, but-“  
  
“If you really want me to kiss you again, all you gotta do is ask. Though it’s pretty cute when you start stuttering a lot like now.” I smiled before pecking his lips, moving down his jawline.  
  
“Josh, that’s not my lips!” I giggled.  
  
“What are the magic words, Ty?” I continued down to his neck.  
  
“K-Kiss- Josh please!” He whined.  
  
“Sure thing, sweet cheeks.” I planted my lips on his, titling my head to deepen this kiss. His lips moved with mine, the kiss slowly heating up. I licked his lip, slipping my tongue into his open mouth. He wrapped my arms around me, slowly pulling me on top of him. I straddled him, my lips slowly moving down his neck, leaving a trail of faint bruises along the way.  
  
“J-Josh…” He moaned softly, bucking his hips into mine to create some oh-so-desired friction. I smirked slightly before continuing to kiss him, pulling his shirt off while he fumbled with the button on my jeans.  
“Are we going to do it in the yard? You’re so bad, Ty.” He rolled his hips into mine repeatedly, pulling my shirt while I kissed down his chest. He slid his thumb under the waistband of my boxers, his hand slowly moving lower with each passing second.  
  
“Tyler…” I groaned, slowly turning to whining as he started to move even slower.  
  
“What are the magic words, Jish?” He mocked, forcing me on my feet.  
  
“P-Please Ty?” He smiled before sliding down to his knees, his big, innocent eyes looking at me as he pulled my boxers down enough to release my aching hard-on. He took me into his mouth bobbing his head to a gentle rhythm as he sucked.  
  
“Fuck Tyler…” He started to move quicker, taking my full length in. I ran my fingers through his hair, getting closer with each second. Before I could warn him I comed in his mouth, moaning his name out while he gagged. I smirked at him, pulling him up and sloppily kissing him. He groaned as I slowly pulled his jeans off, working my way to his boxers. I wrapped my hand around him and began feeling him, moving at the slowest pace I could manage.  
  
“Josh!” He whined as I started pumping, keeping the same slow pace.  
  
“Yes, baby boy?”  
  
"Q-Quit-“ He broke off into a throaty moan as I started pumping a lot faster, making him unravel at the seams.  
  
“Are you close?” He whimpered softly when I stopped, nodding his head.  
  
“Then come for me.” I whispered against his lips before bringing them together as Tyler comed all over my hand.  
  
“Josh that was…” He panted  
  
“Yeah.” I smiled before pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek, pulling pajamas out of my bag.  
  
“Uh, where do I change into these?” He giggled sleepily.  
  
“I guess we didn’t think that part through. There’s a bush, I guess.” I poked my tongue out at him before going behind the bush and changing. I came back out, shoving the other clothes in my bag, to see Tyler curled up on the grass, already asleep. I smiled and laid down by him, wrapping my arms around him before falling asleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel a tiny bit ashamed that I wrote this but oh well what's done cannot be undone it's being put on here I don't care, I didn't put myself through writing this per request of my friend for nothing so meh. Live a little I guess lol


	11. The State Of My Head is a Peaceful Forest of Disaster- ACT II SCENE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got the idea for this up through the rest of the story from Round The Bend by mythomusicians which you should totally check out and all of their other stories because they're awesome! I really like Wishful Thinking too because I'm Jalex trash alongside Joshler trash but oh well. I hope this isn't too similar to that story, and if it is I'm really sorry I can find a way to change it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I have a phone for me to be ignored even when I'm in my room by myself. ~~Oh well at least my music's loud enough for my parents to not hear me yelling "FUCK YOU!!! I DON'T NEED YOU!!" at my phone because people piss me off lol ~~~~~~On the plus side I can play the verses to car radio on piano!! WHOO I feel super achieved about that!

TYLER'S POV

I woke up with a start the next morning, confused and scared by what I heard. I recognized that voice too well, and it made my blood run cold with terror.  
  
_You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? ___This wasn’t supposed to be happening. I had my soulmate, he shouldn’t be here!  
  
_Poor thing. You thought that having a soul mate would get rid of me, didn’t you? I can’t be eliminated that easily. After all, he’s not __my _soul mate. ____I gasped slightly, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
**_No. No, no, no! You shouldn’t- why are you back? ****_** __I cried out softly, curling into a ball as tears slowly started to escape from my eyes.  
  
_I never left you. I can’t leave you, I care too much. ___His voice was filled with false sympathy, making me feel sick.  
  
**_Get out of my head! Leave me alone! ****_**I could feel Blurry turning angry quickly, but his anger fading fast sent off red flags  
  
_Wish granted. ___His voice was filled with malice unlike anything I’d ever heard from him before, but I couldn’t figure out why until I blacked out.  


When I woke up, I wasn’t laying in the grass next to Josh anymore. Instead, I was on the bank of a river, down in a forest.  
  
“Where-?”  
  
_“You’re in your head now, Tyler.” ___Blurry stood in front of me, looking satisfied with what he had done.  
  
“Why? Why are you doing this?” My voice started to shake.  
  
“Because you wanted me out of your head. So we’re trading places. I’m in control now.” He smirked before vanishing, leaving me alone inside- well, me.  



	12. Not Suicidal Anymore, But Quite the Headcase- ACT II SCENE IV

After wandering around for a while, I found a projector screen set up in an amphitheater- like center, with a view of everything going on outside. I watched the screen, breathing out in relief when I saw Josh was still asleep.  
  
_Josh. ___  
  
What was he going to do to him? He wasn’t going to hurt him, was he? Why did he want to be out in the first place anyways? This whole thing confused me, it didn’t feel right. I missed Josh already, and I was really stressed. I looked across one of the benches and found a notebook. Thinking that would help, I picked up and went to write in it but found the pages filled already. Various lines filled the pages, every last one. And on the inside cover, in big print was scrawled **I CARE WHAT YOU THINK. ******Was this Blurry’s? I read through it for a while, fascinated by the words he wrote. It seemed he was just as messed up as me. This was wrong, I was going about this all wrong. He wasn’t the cruel villain of some fairy tale story, he was another pained soul- just like me. None of us were doing this right, and it needed to be fixed.  
  
"Blurry? I want to talk to you.”  
  
_No you don’t. You want to take your body back and leave me locked up in your head again. ___  
  
“Yes, I do. I want to fix this. It seems we’ve both been wronged.”  
  
_“What do you mean?” ___Blurry sat across from me now, snatching his notebook protectively.  
  
“Sorry I read it. But I think that none of what’s been happening before needed to be, and we can fix it.” He nodded solemnly, staring up at the screen with sad eyes.  
  
_“I never had any of that. I didn’t get to meet my soul mate before I got sucked into this.” ___I couldn’t think of anything to say, so I hugged him while he silently cried.  
  
_“I-I…”_ He sat there quietly for a moment while composing himself. _“I can’t leave, if that’s what you want.”_  
  
“No. You said it yourself, you’re a part of me. We’ll find a way to make this work, but I think one of us needs to get back out to Josh.” I pointed towards the screen to show a very worried Josh taking my- our- body into his car, probably to the hospital.  
  
_“It should be you. He’s your soul mate, after all.”_ He smiled weakly at me before I blacked out again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted the chapters earlier than I usually do during the day because I might be getting in trouble later cause I got yelled at for having a picture of someone on my wall without a shirt on (This person being Ben Bruce, and it's not my fault that's how it came in the magazine. Besides I liked it for his tattoos, not the fact that he was shirtless I could care less about that), so I replaced it with a paper of the same size that said 'FUCK!' with the U as the skull logo from All Time Low on it because I was annoyed. In retrospect, that might've not been the smartest, but it was worth it!


	13. So... Who Are You Now?- ACT II SCENE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was happening with Josh while Tyler when attack of the killer thoughts happened and became a conquest? Well readers, you're about to find out! And it's got some stuff with Blurryface before Tyler intervened ~~Blurryface more like Fuckface cause that little troll wanna FUCK!! ~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> And if you're triggered by anything happening without consent that's like naughty stuff, please don't read this it might be a little triggering for you because that does happen in this scene. All you need to know that happens in this is Josh is confused and Blurry makes Tyler act weird and then he passes out and that brings you to the next chapter. Stay safe guys you're all wonderful people!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~you think you know pain you don't know pain until you get a new pair of jeans that are totally awesome and then they end up being like 3 inches too long I'm so pissed off now JC Penny's made their jeans for short people longer so now they're way too long this sucks ~~~~~~I saw the video for holding onto you and the behind the scenes for it too and now I feel so broken inside why did I not watch those sooner!?? I know that much at least!

JOSH"S POV

I woke up late, after Tyler apparently. He stared at me lovingly, kissing my cheek when I woke up.  
  
“Morning, baby.”  
  
“Morning, Ty.” Something about this felt off, but I shook it off. It was the weekend, so we didn’t have to worry about missing school right now, luckily. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his forehead. “Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.” Red flags were going off in my head when he responded. I didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel like Tyler. I tried to brush it off, distracted when Tyler started kissing my, situating himself on top of me.  
  
“Ty-“  
  
“Shh. Not now.” He planted his lips on mine, running his hands down my hips.  
  
“Tyler-“ I broke away for a second, confused. What happened to him? He was acting weird. He pulled on the hem of my shirt, trying to pull it off.  
  
“Tyler, no!” I moved away from him, worried.  
  
“But Joshie!” He whined. That put it all in perspective- he never called me ‘Joshie’. Didn’t he say something about having a second soul? Maybe this was him.  
  
“Where’s Tyler?” He chuckled slightly, pointing to his head with one of his black hands.  
  
“Away. For a while.” I didn’t like who this was, he was unsettling.  
  
“He’s not hurt, is he?”  
  
“No. He’s probably confused though.” I had to get Tyler back, but how? The only thing I could think of is something I saw in a movie recently: the one guy was taken over to be like the bad guy’s puppet, and they fixed it by knocking him out- it was something about re calibration. They say not to trust what you see on TV, but this was worth a shot right? And if it didn’t work, he wouldn’t be here so I could think of an actual solution.  
  
“Sorry Tyler…” I murmured quietly before getting ready to hit him on the head with something. Before I could though, his body collapsed onto the ground in front of me. That can’t be good.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Yes I totally did put a reference from The Avengers in this. I wrote this while watching it and I'm not sorry I like Marvel movies a lot ~~~~~~


	14. This Could Be- Better Yet, it is The Start of Something New-ACT II FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww all the lovely kindness in this is so cute it's sickening! :)

Halfway through the drive to the hospital, Tyler’s body jolted awake in the passenger seat. I stared incredulously for a moment before he replied weakly.  
  
“Hey, Jishwa.” I smiled before reaching over and hugging him tightly.  
  
“What was that all about?” His face dropped for a second.  
  
“Blurryface. It’s- we had a talk. He’s not like what I thought.” His smile returned slightly.  
  
“Well, what did you think of him as?” He sighed deeply.  
  
“I think it’s time I showed you my notebook. It’ll help me explain everything.” Wait, he wrote all of that stuff because of this Blurryface guy? I sighed, deciding now would be a good time to tell him.  
  
“I’ve read it already. When you were in the hospital, I read through it cause I wanted to see what you were thinking when you did that. I’m really sorry, Tyler.” He looked hurt and sighed again.  
  
“At least it’ll be easier to tell you about him. It may take a while though.” I pulled over onto the side of the road and stopped the car.  
  
“We have time.”  


“So he’s stuck in your body, like it’s his vessel?” Tyler explained everything about Blurryface, that being the easiest way to put it I guess.  
  
“Yeah. But he’s not bad though, he’s just… confused. Like me.” I smiled slightly getting an idea.  
  
“So then all we have to do is find him another body, and then voila! Good as gone.” He sat there quietly, murmuring softly.  
  
“He wants to talk to you.” I _really ___didn’t want to talk to him, but I had to. For Tyler.  
  
“Okay.” His body fell limp for a moment before returning, with the red eyes and black hands of Blurryface.  
  
“Josh I’m… I’m so sorry. About everything. I shouldn’t have done that. I just wanted to see what it was like.” Tears lined the corners of his eyes as I pulled him into a hug. My heart melted a little, realizing Tyler was right. He really wasn't the bad guy in this at all. It was just a really confusing mess we were all dragged into.  
  
“Shh. Its okay, Tyler told me everything. We’re going to fix this though, I promise.” He started crying harder.  
  
“Don’t l-let me be gone. I don’t wa-wanna be gone Josh!” This was going to be hard. We had to find a solution that didn’t let him disappear forever.  
  
“What about what I said earlier? We find you a body and you live in there. You can find your soul mate, and we’ll find a way to keep in contact. You’re not going to be gone.” He quieted down eventually, his sobs silencing slowly. I rubbed circles into his back, calming him even more.  
  
“T-Thanks Joshie… do you think we could start over?” I smiled warily, seeing that he meant it.  
  
“Sure. My name’s Josh.” I held out my hand, Blurryface weakly grasping it.  
  
“Blurryface. But just Blurry works too.”  
  
“Okay ‘Just Blurry’, do you remember anything from before you were in Tyler? Maybe that could help us find your body.” I joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked enough to pull a weak smile out of him.  
  
“I remember one thing- I signed a deal with someone bad, to find my soul mate. But it backfired, so now I’m stuck here.” I didn’t push him, understanding that could be a sensitive topic.  
  
"Do you remember anything else- where you lived, what you looked like, that kind of thing?”  
  
“Yeah. It happened in LA, not Ohio.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up act II nicely. Now things really get to start kinda slow, cause Act III is mostly just them driving. But at least it's short, so there's that at least. ~~And it has more smut but I'm not really sure anyone's looking forward to that cause I'm bad at writing smut but oh well I try and that's all that matters I guess ~~~~~~


	15. We're Going On A Trip In Our- Oh. We're taking a minivan- ACT III SCENE I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, this act is definitely the slowest of them all. But it is necessary so I'm not skipping it, sorry. It does get better in a few chapters though! So just toughen it out, it's just as grueling for me to write as it is to read

I sighed and started the car. “Well, we got quite the drive ahead of us tomorrow then.” He glanced up at me confused.  
  
“Y-You mean we’re actually going to LA?”  
  
“If it’ll get us any closer to finding anything out about you, or fix this completely, it’s worth a look into” I smiled warily pulling into my parent’s driveway.  
  
“Can you let Tyler back out- or however that works? It might be easier to have him help me explain everything.” He nodded before his body fell limp again for a moment, returning moments later as Tyler I guessed. The black stuff on his hands and neck was gone, and his eyes were brown again.  
  
“Did you hear everything he said from in there?”  
  
“Yeah. Let’s go explain everything.” I nodded before leaving the car, holding his hand as we walked into my house.  


“Hey boys!” My mom cheerily greeted from the kitchen.  
  
“Hey mom. There’s something we need to talk to you about.”  
  
“Oh? Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah- well, not really actually.” Her face contorted to worry.  
  
“Is everything okay? What's wrong?”  
  
“Tyler has a second soul inside of him-  
  
“Named Blurryface-"  
  
“Yeah. And we need to go LA to try and get it out of him-“  
  
“-Into another body.” My mom sighed.  
  
“That’s going to make one heck of a sick note. Well, we can’t stop you from going. You’re practically adults now.” I smiled excitedly.  
  
“So you’ll let us go?”  
  
“Yep. But I wanna hear from you two regularly, so I know you didn’t fall off the earth or something.” My smile grew as I pulled her into a hug, Tyler joining in.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you! We’ll call every day, I promise!” She chuckled.  
  
“Your dad can see you two off in the morning when he leaves for work, and I’ll pack the car with plenty of snacks so you don’t have to stop as much.” Tyler hugged her again.  
  
“Thank you so much. This means a lot to us.” She smiled and hugged him back.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  



	16. We're Going On An Adventure!-ACT III SCENE II

TYLER'S POV

“So are you boys all set?” Josh’s dad asked as he closed the trunk after packing everything in.  
  
“That should be everything we need.” Josh replied after a moment of thinking about it.  
  
“We’re going to miss you two while you’re gone.” He pulled the two of us into a tight hug.  
  
“We’ll miss you too.” I feebly replied.  
  
“Well, you better be off then. Can’t miss you if you’re not gone.” We both smiled at him before getting in the car and driving off, both his mom and dad waving us off in the driveway.  


“So this is it then- we’re finally leaving.” I smiled, excited with the idea of seeing new places and things.  
  
“Yeah. I can’t wait to see what LA is like.”  
  
“Me either. I bet it’s nice, they always say so much about it.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Maybe you can ask Blurry what it’s like?” I smiled at the thought of the two of them getting along.  
  
“Or I can take a break and you ask him.” He smiled and nodded before Blurry and I switched out, the time in between a little shorter than before.  


"Hey Blurry, what’s LA like?”  
  
“Well it’s really big that’s for sure. It’s really pretty at night though, when you can see the skyline.” He sighed dreamily, almost reminiscent about everything before this. It felt weird to have my body talking without me controlling it, but it was nice to see Josh wasn’t mad about everything anymore.  
  
“-and it’s hot too! Like way hotter than Ohio.” Blurry smiled, starting to get comfortable with us.  
  
“Is there a favorite place of yours to visit there? Maybe we can see it.”  
  
“The walk of fame is pretty cool I guess, in Hollywood. But there’s this park by my old house that I loved going to, it was small, but special.” I smiled to myself, happy to see him smiling. That’s how it should be.  
  
**_“We should go.” ****_** __I felt him smile.  
  
“Tyler says we should go.”  
  
“Well then we’ll go see the park when we get there. If you want you can take a nap, because this is going to be a long drive.” He nodded before closing his- my- eyes and falling asleep, joining me in my head.  



	17. Sick Beats, Bro!-ACT III SCENE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayy 3 chapters in one day! I just REALLY want to get this part over with cause it's so SLOW!!! The only thing that might be considered worthwhile in the slightest in Act III is a cute scene in Guitar Center and guess what? That's this chapter! Prepare for the next two or three chapters to really suck. I might do three tomorrow too just to finish off Act III

“Joosh, can we stop somewhere?”A week and a half pretty much stuck in a car was really starting to get cramped and boring.There were only so many road games you could play.  
  
“Tyyy I already told you. We shouldn’t make that many stops so we get there sooner. Besides, we’re already almost to California.”  
  
“But Jish! I’m hungry.”  
  
“My mom packed snacks dude.” He laughed slightly while I whined.  
  
_“Tell him to stop, please! I can’t take much more of your whining.” ___Blurry groaned in frustration.  
  
“Even Blurry says we should stop Josh!” He sighed.  
  
“I saw a sign for a Guitar Center at the next exit. We can walk around there for an hour, but no longer.” I smiled before pecking his cheek.  
  
“Thanks Josh!” He blushed slightly while driving, pulling off onto the exit.  


When we got out of the car I practically ran out into the store. I was so thankful to be out of the car for a while, and it was always nice to be around so many instruments. I went straight into the acoustics room and looked through the different instruments, deciding on a ukulele. I hadn’t played in a while, but I knew a few chords.  
  
“Hey Josh! Check this out!” I started strumming on the strings, improvising the song as I went.  
  
“Dude that’s sick!” He came over beaming. “You should get it, so I can hear you play amazing like that all the time.” I blushed before nodding, looking towards a drum set put out on display.  
  
“Hey, how about you play something too?” I smiled hopeful towards him before he sighed and plopped down on a chair behind it.  
  
“Alright. Only because you’re too cute to say no to.” He found a pair of drumsticks and began to play, making extraordinary beats as well as playing different songs that I recognized. I hummed along different melodies, enjoying the music we made.  
  
“Hey, you two are pretty good together!” One of the employees commented once Josh finished.  
  
“Thanks.” I blushed while he smiled, headed towards check out with the ukulele in hand.  


“So Ty, is there any other really cool stuff like you playing ukulele I should know about?” Josh asked, smiling as he handed me the small instrument in the car.  
  
“Well I play piano too, does that count?”  
  
“Definitely. You should play something on piano for me sometime.” He smiled mid-yawn.  
  
“If you’re tired I can drive for a while.”  
  
“Nuh-uh, I’m fine. Well, for a little while longer at least. Without any red bull.”  
  
“I think your mom packed some.” I rummaged through the back, finding a couple small cases in the backseat. I grabbed a couple, handing him one.  
  
“Yes! Thanks baby boy!” He chugged the entire can before continuing to drive as I slowly fell asleep.  


_“Hey Ty.” ___Blurry greeted me in the forest, closing his notebook.  
  
“Hey. So are you excited for all of this?” He shrugged, smiling slightly.  
  
_“I guess so. I’m just nervous of who my soul mate will be, or what they’re like. Or what they’ll think of me.” ___His smile faltered as he looked down to his feet.  
  
“I’m sure whoever it is will love you. You’re a pretty cool dude.”  
  
_“B-But all those times that I-“_  
  
“We all have our flaws. Sometimes they’re not our fault, either. But it’s alright, that’s the past. Whoever it is will love you for who you are now, who you’ve always been.” He sniffled before leaning into me.  
  
_“Thanks, Tyler.” ___  
  
“You’re welcome.” I smiled when he released, laying back and resting his head in my lap.  
  
_“I like Josh. He’s a good fit for you.” ___  
  
“Yeah. Me too”  
  
_“Do you think my soul mate will love me like that?” ___  
  
“I know it.” I smiled at him, his head turned towards the screen with giggles muffled.  
  
_“You should probably go back out there before Josh wrecks the car.” ___I looked over and giggled along, seeing the car swerve as Josh nodded off.  
  
“Yeah. Dying in a car crash won’t do any of us good.” I nodded before waking up in my body.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the car while the person driving is falling asleep is actually kinda scary, so please don't fall asleep behind the wheel/let the driver fall asleep behind the wheel. I poke fun at it, but I don't advocate it. Stay safe guys :)


	18. Cars Can Be A Lot More Fun Than You Think- ACT III SCENE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Oh look at that it's the really poorly written smut I mentioned before ~~~~~~This chapter isn't relevant to the plot if you're not comfortable reading sex scenes or any stuff like that, so feel free to skip it :) the only thing you need to know is at the end Tyler says I love you which can be important I guess, I don't remember if they've told each other that before, so yeah. So enjoy the best you can if you do read this, and if not there's plenty more story so don't worry

“Josh. Joooosh. JOSH!” I shook him awake as he swerved into the next lane over, barely missing another car, the driver of which decided to tell us we were “number-one”.  
  
“Hmm- what?” He rubbed his eyes and smiled at me. “Oh, hey Ty. Have a nice nap?”  
  
“Move over dog breath, you’re gonna get us killed.” I joked as I crawled across the console onto his lap, ready to switch out drivers.  
  
“I can’t exactly move while you’re on top of me, y’know.” He yawned obnoxiously loud, pulling over to the side of the road.  
  
“Get some sleep, Jish.” I opened the door for him to go out and around to the passenger side, only to have it closed right after by him.  
  
“I don’t think I’m going to get some sleep now.” He mumbled not quite so sleepily into the crook of my neck before kissing me.  
  
“Josh, really you should-“ I paused when he grinded into me.  
  
“I should what, baby boy?” He continued grinding into me while kissing down my neck, making me rock-hard.  
  
“Y-You should-“ I broke off into a moan as he continued down to my collar bone.  
  
“What? I couldn’t hear that last part honey, you’ll have to speak a little clearer.” He smirked and continued up to my lips, earning a whine out of me when he stopped.  
  
“Blurry can’t see any of this, can he? It’d be awkward if he was watching.”  
  
“No he’s asleep.”  
  
“Good.” He smirked before violently kissing me. He kept his hands busy while he worked at taking my shirt off, then getting my pants off, smirking when he pulled them down to my boxers.  
  
“Someone’s excited. Should we fix that?” He reclined the seat before flipping us over and straddling me.  
  
“Mm-hm- Josh please.” I stuttered while he pulled away and flipped me over. He kissed the crook of my neck while reaching into the center console and pulling out a bottle of lotion.  
  
“What do you want me to do? I can’t know if you don’t tell me.” He teased.  
  
“I- I want you to fuck me…” I said quietly.  
  
“Say it louder.” His voice deepened during his demand, making the tent in my boxers larger.  
  
“I want you to fuck me, Josh!” He ripped my boxers off while slicking himself.  
  
“As you wish, baby boy.” He thrusted into me while I gasped loudly. After a moment of him being in me, the pain melted away into pleasure.  
  
“M-Move, Josh-“ He began to move quickly inside me, keeping a steady rhythm.  
  
“I-I’m close…” I warned before he moved his head close, his hot and shaky breathing against my neck.  
  
“Then do it. Come for me.” He sucked a dark mark onto my neck while I practically screamed his name. He comed inside right after me. I moved over into the passenger seat after he pulled out, panting.  
  
“Geez, I don’t think either of us are driving now.”  
  
“Nope.” He sprawled out across the backseat, pulling me into his embrace. “We’re going to sleep.” He kissed my cheek after yawning, falling asleep soon after. I stayed awake for a few moments longer, wondering how there could be so much good in all of the bad that’s happened to me. Out of everything that’s happened lately, Josh has been my ray of sunshine. I wondered where he had been all my life before this moment in the backseat of his mom’s car, before he moved to my neighborhood, before he made me help him with math homework, before everything. I smiled, moving closer to him before mumbling one last thing before falling asleep.  
  
_“I love you.” __  
_


	19. Finally Making it Somewhere-ACT III FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys this is the last chapter in Act III finally! So I guess I'm not putting three chapters up today, sorry. Back to our regularly scheduled two chapters!

I woke up the next morning in the back still, while Josh had moved to the driver’s seat (after cleaning it I hope) to continue the long drive.  
  
“Morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?”  
  
“Mhm.” I nodded while rubbing my eyes, stretching before crawling into the passenger seat.  
  
“Wanna stop for pancakes?” He rested his hand on my thigh, smiling.  
  
“Yes!” I smiled excitedly.  
  
“Alright, pancakes it is.” He pulled off onto an exit and drove to a Denny’s in a travel center. I held his hand walking into the restaurant. We were seated quickly and had our order taken too, without the weird looks I was expecting.  
  
"We’re almost to LA now.” Josh smiled while drinking his coffee.  
  
“We are? That took a little shorter than I thought.”  
  
“Yeah. Everything will be fixed soon, though.” I smiled back, my smile growing slightly when our food came.  


“So where in LA are we going to?” Another hour of driving had gotten us into the LA city limits.  
  
“I don’t know. Want me to switch out with Blurry so he can give you directions?” Josh shrugged.  
  
“Sure.” I seamlessly moved to inside my mind while Blurry moved out (we’ve gotten better with practice).  
  
“So where am I going to?” Josh asked, able to tell when I was in control or if it was Blurry.  
  
“I’m not sure what exit it’s off of, but you’re looking for a psychic parlor.”  
  
“Is it on the sign?”  
  
“Yep.” Josh changed lanes before turning down an exit.  
  
“I think I found it.” I looked on the screen and saw a sign that said **RYAN’S PSYCHIC PARLOR- ENTER IF YOU DARE ******Blurry switched out with me before Josh parked the car out front.  
  
“You ready?”  
  
“No. Let’s go.” I grabbed his hand reassuringly before walking out of the car.  



	20. Diving In... Spirit- First?-ACT IV SCENE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Tarot cards are used in this for fortune telling purposes, and I have no clue how that works. So there might be some inaccuracies. Feel free to correct me on those nicely!

JOSH'S POV

“Welcome, weary travelers. Prepare to be mystified!” A voice called from behind a curtain behind the entrance. Tyler looked towards me I nodded before pulling it back.  
  
“Yeah, are you the guy in charge?”  
  
_“I’ll_ be asking the questions around here, Mr. Dun.” The person speaking appeared out of nowhere before grabbing both of our wrists and pulling us into chairs around his table.  
  
“Now- I see a… unique future for you two. All it takes is you to listen to it.” He started pulling cards out around a glass ball in the center, laying them face down.  
  
“Each of you choose a card. One card from each spot.” We hesitantly reached for the cards.  
  
“Look, this is cool and all, but it’s not-“  
  
“Hush up a minute! Let me see your cards!” He turned our cards around before his eyes went wide.  
  
“O-Oh. That’s- that’s not… how about a palm reading instead? No charge!” He ripped the cards from our hands before pulling our hands towards his face.  
  
“Ryan, will you hurry the fuck up!? I’m still waiting for round two!” The psychic- Ryan- blushed bright red before yelling back to the voice.  
  
“Can you wait a goddamn minute? I have customers!” He muttered to himself before holding Tyler’s palm, a pang of anger hitting me hard. “Now…”  
  
“What is this even for!? It’s not why we’re here, that’s for sure…” I grumbled in annoyance before crossing my arms. Ryan looked at me in amusement, and Tyler stifled a giggle. “What? Don’t you have a palm reading to do, _oh-wise-psychic?”_ He chuckled.  
  
“I read auras too, you know. And you’re not hiding your jealousy well.” I flushed.  
  
“I-I’m not jealous! I just came here to fix something and you’re not helping!”  
  
“Ugh- fine! What do you want then? Because you’re not going to pay me until I do it, are you?”  
  
“I want you to fix whatever you did to my boyfriend and- and his, I don’t know. There’s a poor guy stuck in him and we don’t know what to do.” His eyes widened.  
  
“’Guy’? I don’t know about possessions, you’ll have to ask my boyfriend about that.” He sighed before releasing Tyler’s hand. “My boyfriend knows all about possessions and demons and other stuff like that. I’m sure he’ll find a way to fix this for you two.” He smiled before walking off and up a staircase.  
  
“Brendo- Oh my god Bren, not now! They need _your_ help, they have a possession.” He sighed glumly.  
  
“Yeah I know, but-“  
  
“Really? Well get down there then! The sooner, the better.” A set of steps came down the staircase, belonging to a tall guy with slicked-back hair, without a shirt on.  
  
“Name’s Brendon, I hear you guys have a possession?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s kinda weird though. Can you explain it to him Tyler?”  
  
“I can try.”  


After a while of Tyler explaining, Brendon’s eyes widened in realization before he sighed frustrated.  
  
“Ugh, Ryan said that this would bite me in the ass. You’re with that Blurryface guy, aren’t you?” Tyler nodded excitedly.  
  
“Yes! Do you think you can fix this for him?”  
  
“Well, no guarantees, but I know something I can try.”  
  
“We’ll take anything at this point.” He smiled while cracking his knuckles.  
  
“Alright! I’m going in there and get him out!” Right after he said that, Tyler blacked out and he disappeared.  


What did we just get into?  



	21. The Devil And Blurryface Are Raging Beside me- ACT IV SCENE II

TYLER'S POV

“Whoa man, this is fucking trippy! There’s like 3 people in you now! Well I mean 4 if blue- hair’s ever bent you over.” Brendon snickered after entering the forest where Blurry and I were.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re gonna get Blurry in his own body, right?” Brendon’s smile faded.  
  
“About that… there’s only way I can do that, and I’m not sure if anyone here is up for that.”  
  
_“I-I’ll do anything! Anything to get my own body back, and live normally again.”_  
  
Blurry sighed while Brendon shrugged. “Alright, but you did this…” His eyes glowed for a moment before grabbing onto Blurry and pulling him away, disappearing with him. After they left, everything slowly faded to black. 

“Tyler, oh my god you’re okay!” Josh hugged me quickly before pulling away, wiping blood from a gash on his eyebrow.  
  
“Josh! What happened?!” I looked around at the now destroyed shop, with Ryan reading different spells out of a musty book frantically while someone with horns and wings fought with a red-eyed monster.  
  
“Things got a little out of hand. We’re trying to fix it the best we can though.” Josh attempted to reassure me.  
  
"Out of hand?"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently leaving your body is breaking his deal, so Blurryface is being punished." Ryan responded quickly in between reading out of his book.  
“W-Wait. That… _thing_ is Blurry?” I pointed to the horned guy.  
  
“Hey! I don’t look that different in my true form. Your Blurryface however… things got a little messed up along the way.”  
  
“Yeah, because you forgot that he signed a contract with the devil himself! Those kinds of deals always backfire no matter what kind of loophole you try to use!”  
  
“Oh what, am I not good enough for you? Just because I’m a demon and not the actual devil…” He muttered to himself before dodging a punch from Blurry.  
  
“We have to get him back in Tyler’s body now! It’ll stop all this and bring things back to normal!”  
  
**“I’m not sharing a body ever again! You promised me my own, and I'm going to get my own body one way or another!”** Blurry yelled in response, his voice distorted.  
  
“Well we have to do something!”  
  
“We can’t genius! He signed a contract! In blood! There’s no way that’s being broken.” Brendon and Ryan argued back and forth.  
  
“Well, what if somebody switched spots with him?” Josh asked, causing everyone to pause.  
  
“Josh- what? He said it himself, it can’t be broken. It’s signed in blood!” He sighed before walking up to Ryan.  
  
“Would there be a way to change places on the contract he signed?”  
  
“Well, no. But you can make another contract that can cancel it out or switch places in it.”  
  
“Okay, let’s make a contract.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the next few chapters are really intense ~~also the story's almost over there's maybe like two chapters and an epilogue left and that's it whoops~~


	22. I'm Lying, We're So Very Far From Fine-ACT IV SCENE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~I cried writing this and the next chapter I'm sorry I'm so sorry I cried editing it too it's- yeah...~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you got confused by the last chapter, there was a bit that got cut out when I imported it over so it really messed up the story a bit. But it's all fixed now, so if you haven't feel free to go back and read it. And if you're still confused I'm happy to answer any questions :)

JOSH'S POV

Ryan pulled a parchment out of one of the many books piling the parlor, grabbing a quill and inking it.  
  
“Alright, due to our lack of Satan around here, Brendon will be substituting for the demon part of the deal.” He started scribbling onto the parchment quickly, the crashes of multiple things breaking and cars being crashed (ours magically being avoided). Once Ryan finished, he grabbed a swirled glass bowl and a dagger. He pulled my hand over the bowl and dug the dagger in before sliding it across my flesh.  
  
“Ow- what the hell!?” He looked up apologetically.  
  
"You need to sign in blood to seal the deal.” Crashes sounded before a line of swears.  
  
“Uh- guys? He’s loose.” We looked over towards Brendon to see Blurryface running towards the city, towering as tall as some of the skyscrapers.  
  
“Shit! This can wait- we gotta get him contained!” Ryan ran off towards the parking lot, getting into an old van with a bad paint job. We all followed him into the van, him and Brendon in the front while Tyler and I sat in the back.  
  
“You know what- you drive, Brendon. I need to finish writing this. It might stop him now before it’s too late.” Him and Brendon switched spots before the van started.  
  
“Man, I can’t believe you’re letting me drive. We should have a crisis happen more often!” He smirked while Ryan sighed before writing again.  
  
“Don’t forget that this is your fault. You’re the one who lead that poor guy to Satan for a deal.”  
  
“You’re never gonna let me forget are you?” He turned sharply onto the freeway, tailing Blurryface.  
  
“Someone throw something! Or do anything to get that fucker to stop!” Brendon yelled while Ryan crawled into the back, right in between Tyler and me.  
  
“Alright, sign here.” He dipped the quill into the bowl with my blood in it before handing it to me. I read through the deal before nodding and signing it, having my wrist pulled back by Tyler before I could  
  
“What does the deal do?”  
  
“It fixes everything.”  
  
“How does it- Josh!” He yelled in annoyance when I moved out of his grip.  
  
“Trust me Ty. I know what I’m doing.” I actually had no clue what I was about to do, but if telling him I did comforted him, I would tell him a thousand times.  
  
“But Josh! What if… what if I never see you again?”  
  
“Then, I don’t know. I’m sure you will though. Everything will be fine.”  
  
“No it won’t! You’re signing a deal with the devil, we’re chasing after a monster, there’s a psychic and a demon driving us in a crappy van, nothing’s alright!” He started sobbing into me. I wrapped my arms around him reassuringly remembering the feeling of holding him in my arms in case I never get to again.  
  
“Shh. Everything’s going to be fine. Trust me.” I looked over his shoulder with teary eyes, taking the quill from Ryan and signing the contract. "I love you so, so much, Tyler."  
  
_“I, Joshua Dun, hereby sign my soul over to the powers of Hell, to be trapped forever in your  
designated vessel, Tyler Joseph.”_


	23. The One That Will Make You Cry...-ACT IV SCENE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~oh look at that I still cry reading this even after writing it~~

“Josh?” Josh!? JOSH?” I called out desperately, a cloud of fog surrounding the entire van and highway where Blurryface once was. Brendon stopped the van while Ryan emptied the rest of the contents in the bowl solemnly. “Guys? He’s okay, right? Josh is okay?” Brendon looked back glumly before shaking his head and driving back to the psychic parlor that now lay in shambles. When we got back, Josh’s body lay on the pavement, stone cold. “Josh!” I ran to him, clutching him in my arms while sobbing into his chest. Ryan came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
“That’s not Josh anymore.” The world stopped with his words.  
  
“What? W-What do you mean, of course it’s Josh! Jish, wake up!” Brendon came over and took him out of my arms.  
  
“Dude, no. Josh is, he’s gone.” _Gone?_  
  
“No! No don’t take him away from me, he’s not gone! He’s right here! You’re holding him in your arms!” I started crying harder. “He-e’s not gone…” Brendon shook his head before placing his body down on one of the remaining tables. Ryan rested his hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort me.  
  
“Now we wait.”  


Hours passed, and there was still no movement from Josh. Ryan had started a fire out of some destroyed wood and Brendon made marshmallows appear out of nowhere. I just sat there quietly, too tired to cry anymore. There was no way around it- Josh was gone. At least that’s what I thought, until his body started shaking.  
  
“Josh? Josh!” I hugged him tightly when he sat up, but it wasn’t Josh anymore.  
  
“You did it. You got me my own body.” His face contorted until he looked just like Blurry, with a shaky smile. “Thank you, Tyler.”  
  
“Blurry? B-But where’s Josh? WHAT DID YOU DO TO JOSH?!” I grabbed onto Ryan’s shirt and slammed him into one of the only standing walls, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
“I-I did what he asked! They switched places, Josh is now inside someone’s mind! Blurryface got his body to live in as his own, t-that’s all I did, I swear!” He answered quickly before Brendon pulled me away, holding me against his chest while I struggled.  
  
“Hey! Josh might not be here, but that’s not a reason to go after my boyfriend!” He yelled angrily before throwing me down where I was sitting before. He was right- I was acting ridiculously about this. None of it was their fault, it’s what Josh wanted.  
  
“Y-You’re right. I’m sorry.” I curled into a ball before closing my eyes, sleep soon finding me.  


When I fell asleep, I appeared in the forest, with Josh sitting in Blurry’s usual spot. “Josh!” I ran into his arms, knocking him off balance.  
  
_“I told you I’d see you again.”_ He chuckled while hugging me back, resting my head on his shoulder. _“I love you so much, Tyler.”_ He kissed me passionately tangling his fingers in my hair. I returned the kiss, melting into it and his embrace.  
  
“B-But what now? Do I only see you in my sleep?” He shrugged.  
  
_“I don’t know. I’m in here like how Blurry was, so whatever he did I can do.”_ I smiled weakly before hugging him again.  
  
“I was so worried I’d never see you again.” I sobbed into his shoulder while he held me, rubbing circles into the small of my back.  
  
_“Shh. It’s okay. Everything’s okay now.”_  
  
“B-But-“ I broke off into a sob, crying even harder when a new wave of tears hit.  
  
_“Shh. We’re gonna be fine. All that’s left to do now is go home.”_  
  
_Home._ How were we going to explain this to Josh’s parents? My parents? What were we going to do?  
  
_“I don’t know baby boy, but like I always say- one step at a time.”_ He pecked my cheek, sitting me in his lap as I finished crying. I closed my eyes, taking in shallow breaths before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
“I love you too.” I felt his smile grew while I slept, his fingers running through my hair.  


“You think he’s fine?” Ryan looked over at my sleeping body, a huge smile plastered on my face.  
  
“He’s fine.” Brendon smiled while holding his hand, the fire casting light across both of their sunken-in faces.  



	24. The End Of All Things- ACT IV FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guess what guys- this is it! Last chapter... well there's also the epilogue that I'm putting up as a third chapter for today. But yeah, this is it. Thank you all so, so, SO much for the amazing feedback and sticking through for this! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, I just found out about No Phun Intended from Tyler today and I listened to it and I cried during Prove Me Wrong. It's a super good album, and if you haven't checked it out, please for the love of all that is good LISTEN TO IT!!! It's _that_ good!

After two weeks of driving alone, I finally made it back home. I called Josh’s parents to let them know we were going to be home today, so it didn’t surprise me to see them waiting outside.  
  
“Hi Tyler! Ooh, I missed you so much!” Josh’s mom pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back before pulling away, smiling. “Where’s Josh? Is that lazy bum sleeping in the car?” She joked. My smile faded.  
  
“N-No. Josh… h-he…” I fell silent for a moment, her smiling faded. “I’ll tell you what happened.”  


After waiting for his dad to come home, I explained to them the whole story- what was happening to me before, how I met Josh, how we found out we were soul mates, and everything else that led up to now. Josh’s mom cried a little, and his dad stayed unresponsive.  
  
“Can you pass a message on to him for me?” She asked weakly. I smiled slightly.  
  
“You can tell him yourself. It’d still look like me, but you’ll be talking to him.” She smiled and nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna switch out with Josh now. We haven’t quite worked it out yet, so don’t worry about whatever happens.” She looked confused but nodded. I blacked out, going to the forest in my mind when I was replaced with Josh in controls.  


“Mom?” He called out, smiling weakly. She tackled him in a big hug.  
  
“Oh my baby! I’m so proud of you.” She kissed his cheek, still holding him in a tight hug. He hugged back while his father wrapped his arms around the two of them.  
  
“This is going to take some getting used to. It’s going to be so quiet around here without you.” He fell quiet for a few moments before his eyes brightened when he got an idea.  
  
“What if Tyler moves in? You’ll have him here, and we can switch out so I’ll be here to, it can work!” He smiled.  
  
“Okay, yeah. We can do that. We just have to talk to his parents.” _Crap._ That might put a damper on things, but hopefully it won’t make them say no.  
  
“Alright, let’s go now. The sooner, the better.” She nodded in agreement before walking with him across the street.  
  
"Um, Tyler and I are going to switch out again, so that he can grab what he needs out of his room.”  
  
“Okay sweetie. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, mom.”  


“Hi, are you Mrs. Joseph? We’re the Duns, we moved in a while back. Your son was hanging out with our little Josh, so we decided to stop by and meet the neighbors when he came back.” Mrs. Dun smiled, trying to ignore the look of disgust my mom sent me.  
  
“So, he has a friend?”  
  
“Yeah! They get along great, so we were also going to ask if he could spend the night. He’s really quiet, y’know.” My mom chuckled slightly, dryly.  
  
“He can stay forever, if you really want.” She joked.  
  
“Really? He can move in right away!” My mom’s eyes widened before shrugging and opening the door so I can get my stuff.  
  
“Um, I’m gonna need help moving my piano.” Mr. Dun nodded before following me in. After two trips (the second for my piano), I was moved into a guest room into the Dun’s house.  
  
“Thank you so much!” I hugged them both, looking at my new room. “I’ll try not to be too loud when I practice, I promise.” Mrs. Dun chuckled.  
  
“Be as loud as you want. We’ve had Josh playing his drums before, so I’m sure you playing piano will be fine.” I smiled before hugging them both again and glancing over at the ukulele on my bed, tears welling up in my eyes. I moved towards my piano, sitting behind it to play.  


_“You’re so good at playing your piano, baby boy.”_ Josh commented after listening to me for hours.  
  
“Thanks, dog breath.”  
  
_“Come to bed? I miss you already.”_  
  
“Alright. Only because you’re too cute to say no to.” I stripped to my boxers before lying in bed, closing my eyes until I appeared in the forest. I looked to see all of the seats around the screen gone and replaced with a drum set and a piano.  
  
_“Hey Ty. I found out I can change stuff in here today!”_ He beamed after pecking my cheek, his hair now cotton-candy pink.  
  
“I can tell.” I chuckled before pecking his lips. “I love your hair.”  
  
_“Thanks.”_ He smiled while sitting behind his drums after, and I behind the piano. We started to play together, playing whatever came to mind and sounded great together.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
_What we have isn’t perfect, I’ll admit that openly. It never was though, so it doesn’t bother us. What it is though is good- better than good, it’s amazing. It may not be perfect but it feels perfect and makes us happy. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted- someone to make me happy. We haven't found out if Blurryface met his soul mate, or if Ryan and Brendon repaired their little parlor, but we haven’t had any problems since so we can only assume the best._


	25. EPILOGUE: Everyone Loves a Gay Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so smut in here later, So if you want to avoid it read up until Brendon and Ryan leave (you'll know where I'm talking about when you get there). It's also really bad written like the other times, so fair warning for that as well.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't know how weddings work because I was too young to remember any that I've been to, so I just kinda winged it. So it's probably really wring, but at least it's fluffy and cute!

_Three years later…_  
  
  
“Ready dude?” Brendon adjusted my bow tie, while I tried to calm down. “Calm down. You have nothing to be nervous about. You look fine, and so does he. Ryan did a great job of getting him to materialize out of your head for today. Everything’s going to be perfect.”  
  
“You really think so?” I smiled weakly.  
  
“I know so. Now get out there before I drag your ass down that aisle!” He gently pushed me out the door, into the center aisle. I looked up nervously and saw Josh smile reassuringly, along with Blurry beside him as the best man. I smiled back and continued walking, holding his hands when I reached the alter.  
  
“Are you ready to recite your vows?” Josh nodded.  
  
“I’ll go first. I remember when I just met you, and you wanted nothing to do with me. And I found out later it was because of my hair!” He chuckled “But I continued to press after you, feeling some kind of a draw. And it was worth it- I had a soul mate, someone to share everything with forever. And after everything we’ve been through, I still feel butterflies every time I see you. I still get a rush every time you hold my hand, and I still feel my heart stop every time you smile at me. Even if it is from inside your head most of the time, I still love it. I’ll love you through anything, to the ends of the earth and back, my baby boy.” He smiled at me, wiping tears from my eyes.  
  
“I can’t top that- but I’ll try. I, um, I actually wrote a song, for you. It goes like this:” I sat down behind a piano and started playing before singing.  
_“Sometimes you gotta bleed to know,_  
_That you're alive and have a soul._  
_But it takes someone to come around,_  
_To show you how._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_I'm alive._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_I'm on fire._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_Take me higher,_  
_Than I've ever been._  
_The songs on the radio are okay,_  
_But my taste in music is your face!_  
_And it takes a song to come around,_  
_To show you how._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_I'm alive._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_I'm on fire._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_Take me higher,_  
_Than I've ever been,_  
_Than I've ever been,_  
_Than I've ever been,_  
_Than I've ever been!_  
_But that's okay, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine._  
_I'm driving here I sit,_  
_Cursing my government,_  
_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement._  
_You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time._  
_But that's okay, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine._  
_I'm driving here I sit,_  
_Cursing my government,_  
_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement!_  
_Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, oh, oh._  
_That you're alive and have a soul, oh, oh._  
_But it takes someone to come around,_  
_To show you how._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_I'm alive._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_I'm on fire._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_Take me higher,_  
_Than I've ever been._  
_My heart, is my armor._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_He's a carver._  
_He's a butcher with a smile,_  
_Cut me farther,_  
_Than I've ever been,_  
_Than I've ever been,_  
_Than I've ever been,_  
_Than I've ever been!_  
_My heart, is my armor._  
_He's the tear in my heart,_  
_He's a carver._  
_He's a butcher with a smile,_  
_Cut me farther,_ _Than I've ever been._  


I played the last chord on the piano before walking back over to Josh, hugging him tightly.  
  
“That was so beautiful.”  
  
“Just like you.” I kissed his cheek gently.  
  
“Hey! No kissing yet!” Brendon yelled, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
“Well if those are the vows, then I’ve nothing left to do but announce you two gentlemen husbands. Now you can kiss.” He smiled at us before Josh pulled me close and slammed his lips into mine, slowly picking me up bridal style. Everyone cheered as we all cleared out to the recreation hall across the street for the reception.  


After hours of dancing and food, people started to leave, leaving presents behind. Apparently people give you presents for getting married. Blurryface hugged us tightly before leaving, with his newfound soul mate. I was glad to see him smiling like that, it’s what he deserved after everything we've all been through.  
  
“Uh, Tyler? There might be a small problem with the spell I used this morning.” Ryan came up after everyone left, smiling while I wasn’t.  
  
“Problem? What do you mean problem?” I started worrying. Was something bad going to happen to Josh?  
  
“Yep. It’s- well, it’s permanent. I can’t reverse it. Even with the deal. There’s no way I can change Josh back, and it’s not going to wear off.” I smiled along with him.  
  
“Really? That’s- that’s terrible, whatever am I going to do, having dog breath stuck with me out of my head?” I joked before hugging him. “Thanks, Ryan. For everything.”  
  
“Hey, I helped! Who was the one driving the van that day? Me! And _I’m_ the one who thought of using that spell!” I laughed before rolling my eyes and hugging Brendon too.  
  
“Thanks, Brendon.” He smiled before walking over to Ryan and into their cruddy van.  
  
“Use protection, you psychos!” He yelled before they drove off.  


"Mm- Josh.” I moaned into the crook of his neck. He kissed down my neck while carrying me into the car. He placed me into the passenger seat before quickly driving off to our new apartment down the street from Josh’s parent’s house. They had paid the first year’s lease for us as a wedding present, and of course gave us the car after they found out what we had done in the driver seat. When he parked, he ran out of the car and pulled me out of the seat. He kissed the crook of my neck while carrying me inside. I turned in his arms, wrapping my legs around him while moving him against the door.  
  
“Ty…” He moaned against my lips.  
  
“I missed this so damn much.” I moved closer. He wrapped my legs around him before picking me up and carrying me off to the bedroom, pulling my shirt off and sucking dark marks down my chest. My nails left crescent-shaped indents across his shoulder blades. He moaned loudly before laying me on the bed. I leaned up and started pulling at his shirt. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the bed. He smirked deviously before sloppily kissed me, grinding into me. I moaned loudly into his lips.  
  
“J-Josh...” I moaned.  
  
“’Josh’, what?” He teased.  
  
“Touch me, Josh.” He smiled before slowly taking my pants off, leaving my boxers on. He started kissing down my chest sensually before pulling the waistband of my boxers down with his teeth, his hot breath against my cock making me ache.  
  
“Josh!” I whined.  
  
“What?” He mimicked, holding back laughter. “Just getting a good look at my beautiful baby boy.” I groaned in frustration while he giggled. “Alright, alright. Geesh, you’re such a demanding little princess sometimes.” He joked before wrapping his lips around my aching cock, making me moan loudly. He bobbed his head up and down, keeping a pace that wasn’t too slow or too fast; it was perfect.  
  
“Are you close?” I nodded, whining slightly when he took his lips off from where they were situated. He chuckled before pressing his lips to mine. “Not yet baby, I’m gonna make this time special.” He mumbled before kissing me passionately while putting on a condom. He thrusted into me slowly, achingly slow, while kissing me and whispering small ‘I love you’s’ as he continued, moving faster.  
  
“J-Josh… ah! JOSH!” I screamed as I comed all over my stomach, shooting some onto him. He pulled out before lying beside me, his skin shining from sweat. I kissed gently while wrapping my arms around him, resting my head against his chest.  
  
“I love you, Mr. Joseph- Dun.” He giggled.  
  
“I love you too, Mr. Joseph- Dun.” I kissed his cheek before falling asleep in his embrace, never wanting to leave it again, never needing to be without him beside me again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that folks is the very end! Man I feel so empty now without having this around to write or publish. Like, really. Expect more stories from me soon on that note! And thank you SO FLIPPEN MUCH to everyone who read this and kudos and commented such nice things, it means a lot!! :)


End file.
